Mustang's new mustang
by leanime
Summary: Roy Mustang has just bought a new car who's back seat needs to be broken in. What happens when he takes his boyfriend Ed for a drive, the front tire blows out, and a blizzard surrounds their car? you'll sure know what after you reads this story! YAOI! you


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters ( no matter how much I want to). I do ,however, own this fanfiction. I wrote this story of my own free will and do not make any profit from it. Fullmetal Alchemist and all its glory belong to Arakawa Hiromu.

"(insert words here)" : Speaking

'_(insert words here)_' : Thinking

Now that I have that out of the way, enjoy the story!

* * *

It was the beginning of winter in Central, and the clouds had decided that it was time to let down some snow. Edward Elric sat bored on the bench outside of Central Headquarters dreaming about none other than Roy Mustang. Mustang, unlike the rest of the military, had taken a day off to do...something. Ed had no idea what, but had decided that he probably didn't want to know. He shivered as the wind blew across his already freezing body, bringing with it more joy (note the sarcasm). 

Roy had called him up during work where _he_ was supposed to be instead of taking the day off for some unknown reason. "Ed, after work meet me outside! I have something to show you! Its so awesome!" Ed couldn't remember a time where the older man had ever sounded like a child in toy store, except for right then when he had pretty much screamed over the phone lines.

Ed laid down on the bench catching up on a few moments that he rarely had to spend all to himself. Ever since he and Roy had been together, it was like they were always together. Not that he minded or anything, I mean, he loved Roy so much, but he just wanted a little time to himself. He closed his eyes ready to catch some shut-eye before Mustang appeared with whatever he had been so excited about over the phone earlier.

Then he heard screeching tires. Rolling off the bench with a near- heart attack, Ed looked over into the street. There he saw the most awesome car he had ever seen in his life. The brand new mustang was a royal blue with chrome accents. His eyes widened with amazement as the door opened. _'Who would have a car like that in Central?_', ed thought as onyx eyes stared back at him.

"Why Edward, I didn't think you could get any closer to the ground, with your height issues and all." Roy smirked toward his chibi, knowing what was to come next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY'LL GET SMUSHED BY A SNOWFLAKE!" Ed ranted on with yet another useless attempt to justify him not being short.

"You Ed, now hop in so I can show you what this baby can do!" Roy crawled back in and shut the door leaving Ed to fume.

Ed sat in the car with his colonel as they drove off to an unknown destination.

"So was this what you were freaking out about earlier?" Ed asked with mild interest.

"Yep! Isn't it great! I got it so we wouldn't have to go in the military's vehicles when we went out to eat. That Christmas bonus helped." Roy smiled at Ed with the same overjoyed expression as a fangirl meeting their favorite band in person. He had to admit that seeing his lover so happy made him feel overjoyed as well.

"So where are we headed?"

"Good question. I have no idea. I do know one thing though, we need to get the back seat broken in." Roy stared at ed with that suggestive look that he used all the time when they were about to go at it before he noticed that it was snowing pretty hard outside. "Whoa! Today might not have been the best time to take a ride." he spoke a little worried.

Ed stared outside at the formed blizzard that engulfed them. "Shit! We're gonna be snowed in! Pull over Roy. I don't feel safe with it this thick!" Ed began to panic a little.

"Don't worry chibi, this thing was made for weather!"

"I am not a chibi and I don't care! If you don't pull over your not getting any tonig-!" Ed stopped mid-sentence as the front tire blew out. "Great! We're snowed in and have no way of transportation! Made for weather huh! You gullible old man!" Ed ranted on as he banged his head on the dashboard.

"First of all, I am not old; And second of all...shut up Ed." Mustang lowered his head and sulked for a minute. "...at least we have a heater...and radio..."

"Oh we're saved now thanks to the radio!" Ed screamed sarcastically. They stayed in silence for a moment before Ed reached over to turn on their only form of entertainment.

"_Sweat baby. _

_Sweat baby. _

_Sex while I take you driving._

_And you do the kind of stuff that only friends would think about. _

_So stick your hands, down my pants,_

_and I'll bet you'll feel nuts._

_Yes I'm limber, yes I'm eager,_

_and you're getting two thumbs up. _

_Me and you baby ain't nuthin but mammals,_

_so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel._

_Love. The kind you clean up with the mop and bucket,_

_like a lost catacomb in Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it._

_Hieroglyphics, _

_let me be specific,_

_I wanna be down in your south seas._

_But I got this-." _

Ed quickly turned the radio off. He was stuck in a car alone with his perverted superior/lover. He blushed at the suggestive song. He was so horny.

He stared at the window trying to hide his blush, aroused manhood, and his interest in doing any of the things that were constantly seeping back and forth in his memories. All he could think of were those stupid teen movies and books that Alphonse had grown accustomed to where the macho boyfriend escorted the unsuspecting girlfriend out to a night on the town which always ended up in them doing it and him dumping her.

Of course, this was _totally_ different seeing as neither of them were a girl, or on a date..._right_? He _was_ trapped in the car with a horny colonel though. He began to shiver, partly because he wanted Roy to take him then and there, and partly because there was a tiny crack in the door that seeped cold air right on him.

Roy threw his arm around the small boy pulling him closer. "You know Ed, this is the archetype of the deflowering of many young people throughout the years. Two people in a car...alone... away from the town for the evening." Roy spoke with his suggestive tone, making it hard for Ed to control his wanting manhood.

"...yeah...I guess it is except...except that you already took that FROM ME YOU HORNY BASTARD!" Ed yelled at his superior before being pulled into a loving kiss. Of course he kissed back really, really enthusiastic.

Ed crawled over the arm rest in between the two front seats to sit straddling Roy's hips. He deepened the kiss, taking charge over the usually dominant one. Roy began unzipping his lover's pants before he realized that there wasn't much room in the driver's seat for a make-out session.

"Ed...back...more room..." he gasped between lustful pants. Ed sat back only to get a gear-shifter up his butt.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, making Roy bust out in laughter. Roy was the first to crawl into the back half of his new mustang still laughing.

"You might as well prepare yourself Edward, seeing as that's what position you'll be in later." Ed scowled at his lover for a moment before convincing himself that he would not give Roy the enjoyment of being right even if he _was_ right.

Not waiting another second, ed was pulled into a kiss before he made an effort to move to the back seat. He was quickly seated on top of his superior. Lips met lips and didn't part until they both needed air. Roy rolled them both so that he was perched in between ed's legs, the perfect pose.

The dominant colonel reached behind his koi's head to untie the hair piece that held his golden locks in a braid. He began sucking on Edward's jaw line, earning pleasured moans as the small boy began to undo his lover's uniform. The raven-haired colonel ran his fingers up the young boy's shirt to send the attention to his nipples. Lightly touching them and rolling them between his fingers earned more moans and thrusts to his groin that made his body hard to control. It took all his might to keep from pounding Edward deep into the seat.

"R-roy...don't hold b-back..."Ed knew. He could sense the self control. He didn't care anymore though. He wanted Roy just as much as Roy wanted him. Oh how he longed to be impaled on Roy's length like so many times before.

Roy wanted to preserve the moment no matter what. He wanted Edward to beg for what he so desperately wanted. He wanted to make the boy so horny he couldn't think straight. Pulling the black muscle shirt above the younger alchemist's head, he latched onto a nipple with his lips which earned him many moans that made him almost lose control.

"Roy...please.." Ed began to beg. He knew that that was what Roy wanted, for him to beg for what he wanted. He was willing to give anything for what he wanted. His pants were beyond painfully tight, as he knew Roy's were also. "Pound me...I-I don-n't care." he spoke through pleasured gasps hoping that that would be enough, but he was wrong.

Roy slowly slid down Edward's torso, lips never leaving the skin. Down, down to the belt which he undid with his hands, then to the zipper which he so skillfully savored with his teeth. Edward looked down at the sight which made him hornier, if that was possible. He was about to jump up and pound Roy into the seat when he saw his lover's face pull at his pants . The zipper was undone, but his pants were still on. _What is Roy doing?_, he asked himself, _Why doesn't he just take me!_

Roy slowly pulled down his chibi's leather pants, revealing his fully erect member. _No underwear, huh Edward? Perfect. _He touched his tongue to the slit that was seeping pre-cum. A loud wanting moan escaped Ed as he thrust up to the warm cavern. Roy took most of Ed into his inviting mouth as he began suckling at the back of his throat. The boy was short, but he made up for it elsewhere. He took a hand to pump what he couldn't fit down his throat. Another thrust and moan from Edward. His free hand rose to play with the young man's balls, rolling them between his fingers brought both of Ed's hands to the raven hair. Ed was not pushing Roy though, he was pulling him off. Roy was surprised in an aroused state.

"Stop...I w-want... us to c-cum tog-gether..." Ed spoke soft and wanting. He loved Roy. He wanted his release so badly, but not without his future spouse. He pulled Roy up for a hungry kiss as he reached down to pull off his lover's obviously tight loins. A slight brush upon his erection, and Roy was moaning out Ed's name.

He wanted to take Edward again so badly. But he wanted it to be for love, not just for the sex. He loved to young alchemist more than anyone would ever know. All he had to do was wait till the boy was eighteen, old enough to marry in central so they could announce to everyone just how much they loved each other. Of course, all of Roy's subordinates new about him and Edward. They both wanted it to be official. They wanted to be together forever.

"I love you Edward." It was soft in the young boy's ear. A single tear fell onto the boy's shoulder, before they were pulled into another kiss. They poured all their love, hate, hunger, pain, happiness and sorrow into that one kiss. They loved each other with a love that was more than love.

"I love you too Roy." Edward let all his feelings into those words. The words meant exactly what they had said multiplied by a billion. There was no way to express all of that, but they were about to commit the best way they new how.

Roy took a pre-cum covered hand to Edward's entrance. One finger, then two. Opening the space to its fullest extent. Edward was big, but Roy still won. No contest. He didn't want to hurt his lover, but he knew he still would, even just a little, even after the many times he had done it. Another loving kiss as he positioned himself at Edward's opening. Thrust number one made both of them drown in pleasure. Edward was tight sending Roy chills as he hit the alchemist's sweet spot.

"R-roy!" Edward moaned as he wrapped his legs around his superior, trying to pull more into him. He wanted Roy deeper within him; wanted Roy to claim every inch of his body, inside and out. He wanted to be all Roy's as he wanted Roy to be all his. The older of the two pulled out to the tip and thrust back in hard. The only reason Ed was not pushed up on the inside of the car was because of the simple reason that his bare skin was sticking to the leather seat.

A steady rhythm was formed as both lovers called (or rather moaned) each other's name. Ed began meeting Roy with his thrusts, another way to show that they must always be together. Roy could feel his climax near, but he wanted to hold out their love-making for as long as possible. He needed release bad, but he wanted their love to never end. He wanted he and Edward to cum together. He slowed down a little. Ed gave a whine of protest, but he also didn't want it to end.

Roy grabbed Ed's shaft and began pumping it. He knew he was so close to his release. He wanted to bring Ed with him. Ed moaned loudly into the crook of his neck. The young alchemist attached his lips to the older lover's neck and kissed to his hearts content up his jaw to his lips. Roy gasped into the kiss. It seemed that each kiss was better than the next when you were with Ed.

"I love y-you Ed." he whispered to Ed's lips. He ran his fingers through the younger alchemist's hair. Edward breathed against his lips.

"I l-love ...you too R-roy...Don-n't ever...leave m-me." Ed felt his release becoming closer. He knew it would only be a few more thrusts.

"I would never leave you Edward." Roy felt something inside him bubble. "Tell me when your near Ed!"

"So...c-close...i-im..nng" Ed grabbed Roy in their last kiss before he spilled his seed all over them. Roy found himself cumming as Edward's muscles contracted. He lay there limply on top of his lover.

"Roy." It was a whisper in his ear. He was still inside of Ed. He began to pull out but was stopped. "No. I want to wake up with you in me. I want to wake up and know that we'll always be together." Ed whispered with happiness in his voice.

"We will always be together Ed. I love you so much." Roy whispered back, his head laid on his lover's chest. Their breathing began to steady. He pulled Edward into a caring hug and kissed him on his bruised lips. Ed ran his fingers through Roy's hair.

Roy laid his head back on Ed's chest. A squishing sound let him know that he needed a shower, but they would be stuck in the car till morning. He grabbed his uniform top and wiped he and Ed's stomachs before laying his head back on his lover's chest.

They shared one last kiss before both fell soundly asleep for the night. The two lovers fell asleep together, as one. It was all they could ever wish for. Both slept great, but stiff joints were sure to act up in the morning.

* * *

Did you guys like it? This is only my second fanfic. I'm trying to improve my writing so read and review please! Oh, and I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving. I for one had _way _to many servings of turkey. THANKS! 


End file.
